As The World Falls Down
by Red Wasabi
Summary: A scene of quiet love from two unexpected 'bots. Who would have ever expected it?


**Title:** As The World Falls Down

**Author:**Red Wasabi

**Disclaimer:** I wish, I wish, I wish I were a fish; Oh and also that I owned Transformers. I haven't gotten either of my wishes so far!

**Notes:** Well this one certainly turned out Graphic, you can thank i.morgan for that! She inspired me today while I picked my fic of the day. Also interesting fact, the theme of this fic was inspired by the song As the World Falls Down, from the movie The Labyrinth. This is an genuine Happy love fic, and I never make those! XD

**Mirage/Blades/falling **

**Rated:** R

"The bot above him uttered a strained moan as Mirage's casing opened up and thousands of tiny pinpoints of electricity began to assault his frame"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He didn't know what he had done right in life to deserve the kind of happiness that Blades brought him; but Primus was he ever thankful.

A pair of sultry blue optics winked at Blades form across the Rec room; he quickly finished off the last of his energon and gave a teasing smile to the heated optics that still remained focused on him across the room.

Blades optics stayed pinned on the svelte blue bot as he sauntered causally form the rec. room. Blades sat watching the pink glowing film left in his cube ooze slowly side to side as he tipped it. A minute passed, and then two before Blades coolly got up and left the Rec. room. They always waited a few minutes in between. Not because they wanted to hide what they were doing from their crew—it was already much to late for that anyway. Anyone with half an optic could have seen the way they had been looking at each other. They waited simply out of habit nowadays, and to keep the knowing snickers of the other bots down to a minimum.

Blades walked briskly to the place where he knew he'd find his lover impatiently waiting for him to arrive. He quickly moved through the various levels in the Ark till finally he arrived at the personal barracks—his barrack.

Blades stood in front of the door an impish smile growing on his face as he imagined Mirage inside waiting for him, growing more and more restless with every passing moment. Suddenly the door's opened and a pair of blue arms shot out of the darkness and pulled Blades in to the his room with a startled yelp.

Blades grinned up at the the glowering face of his lover. Mirage grinned back, and responded by rubbing his frame senualously against Blades. Blades bit back a growl as he felt his core processor pump in time with Mirages'.

A throaty moan broke loose from Mirages throat as Blades fond a particularly sensitive seam on his back plates.

"What took you so long?" He rasped out hoarsely.

"All good things are worth waiting for Mirage." Blades panted out. He silenced any protest from Mirage with a swift and hard stroke to his back panel seam. Blades optics flickered in pleasure as Mirage let out a straggled whimper and arched roughly into into his chassis.

_'Oh Primus I can't take much more of this...'_

Deliberately he began to back Mirage up until their legs bumped up against the edge of his re-charge berth. Blades glossa snaked out and began rubbing against Mirage's neck wires, and facial seams he pressed down on him.

Gracefully they fell back on the re-charge berth, panting and pawing heavily at eachother.

Mirage's hands clenched uncontrollably at the back panels of his lover as a skilled glossa traced tantalizingly slow patterns around his spark casing. The bot above him uttered a strained moan as Mirage's casing opened up and thousands of tiny pinpoints of electricity began to assault his frame; making him twitch and shudder as he tried desperately to remain the bot who was in control.

Blades swiftly leaned over Mirage and began nibbling on the sensitive wires just below his audio receptors. The sudden assault caused Mirage to groan loudly and buck underneath the smaller bot. Blades trembled heavily with anticipation as he hurriedly unlocked his own casing and began frantically thrusting his spark into Mirage's.

Their optics both flickered in and out of function as their chorus of wails grew together in unison. Mirage unthinkingly bit down on Blades' shoulder plate as their overload hit both of them in harmony. Blades clutched desperately at the bot below him, as he shook and moaned helplessly above him. His warm lips ran over Mirage's face nipping and licking almost pleadingly.

Mirage softly whimpered as the last few tendrils of energy caressed his systems. Mirage smiled lovingly as he gently stroked the still over heated frame above him. He could already hear the usual soft sounds of a peaceful recharge that almost always followed their frenzied joinings.

Mirage carefully rolled over on the re-charge berth and settled his sleeping lover beside him. This was his favorite part, oh sure he liked it when they overload together—definitely liked it. But Mirage had long since decided that all the overloads in the world couldn't compare with how Blades made him feel afterwards. He could never again go back to blind interfaces with a faceless bot.

Lightly Mirage sighed as he scooted stiffly around the berth, delicately he eased Blades sleeping frame up and slipped a strong arm underneath him. He tensed slightly as Blades murmured quietly and shifted around so that he know faced Mirage.

Blades fell still as Mirage's digits began to trace soothing patterns on his back plates, and lowly whisper sweet nothings into his audios.

As Mirage looked down at the face of his lover, an indescribable sense of both fear and joy seemed to consume him. He was sure that if he had been a human, he would have started to cry for the sheer over whelming happiness that he was filled with. He was just so happy laying here with Blades.

As the night wore on Mirage knew that he should be getting back to his own room, but he didn't want to. Once he left this moment would be lost and he was terrified of never finding it again.

In the beginning, it had all been strictly about release, neither one had wanted anything but the pleasure of a spark lock without the strings that usually came attached to one; but that had been in the beginning.

Mirage's optics stared longingly at Blades sleeping face, as the internal battle of to stay or go raged on within him.

With a hesitant shudder Mirage finally began to withdraw his body from Blades resting form. As he eased his arms away from him, a sleepy voice protested.

"No 'Raj, please stay…"

Mirage's optics closed tiredly, and his body slowly laid back down. The tired bot next to him grumbled contentedly as he re-intertwined their limbs and held him close once more.

Strictly business; that had been their agreement in the beginning, but things had changed—_they_ had changed.

A single thought drifted through Mirage's CPU as he finally slipped into re-charge.

'I think I've fallen in love…'


End file.
